Taken Over
by Tallis
Summary: Alice has gone crazy and wants to rule the world. Kairi was kidnapped. And now Sora and his group have to go through many worlds and save her. But one question still lies in the air: Where has all the sanity gone? DISCONTINUED
1. Kairi Kidnapped?

**TAKEN OVER**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does. But that's just a minor detail.****

**Warnings: **Randomness, crazyness, and major OOC-ness.****

**A/N: **Hello people. Here's a piece of work that I wrote when I was in a very isane moment and sugar-high =D so it's a very random thing, destined to be pretty much my shameless attempt to write something funny and somewhat plot-less. Yay me! =D

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**CHAPTER 1 - Kairi kidnapped?**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

          Kairi was sitting on the beach, watching the beautiful sea of Destiny Islands - and the pollution that unfortunetly came with it, too, mind you - as she usually did, looking pretty. Firstly, because she was a princess, and princesses are supposed to look pretty. Secondly, because Square-Enix payed her well. Not Disney, because she wasn't a "original Disney character". Bleh to Disney.

          Suddenly, though, a misterious black screen appeared in the middle of the sky. Kairi looked utterly confused, as anyone else would be - it wasn't every day that a misterious black screen appeared in the middle of the sky. At least, not on _her _sky, anyway. So she said the only coherent thing to say in a moment like that.

          "What the hell?"

          From inside the black screen came a voice, a girlish one.

          "Look what you did, Ansem, you're so useless dammit! Yes, connect that cable there! OVER THERE ANSEM, ARE YOU DEAF?!? OUCH! Those are my feet! Oh, crap, I'm on the air already... Hello, is this thing on? 1, 2, 3, testing testing hellllllllllloooooooooooo heeeeeeeeellllllllooooooooooooooooooooo????????"

          Kairi stared at the screen in utterly confusement (and amusement), wondering wether she should respond or not. (Un)Fortunetly, a girl's image appeared on the screen and started to talk again.

          "Ahem, it's right now. Kairi, can you hear me? I am now the supreme ruler of this world!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! AND, I'm here to kidnap you, Kairi, do you understand me?"

          "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M ABOUT TO BE KIDNAPPED! HEEEELPPP! IT'S.... It's..." Kairi thought for a moment. "By the way, who the heck are you?"

          The girl on the screen fell anime-style, then recovered and coughed. "It's me! Alice! Gosh, nobody EVER pays attention to me..."

          "Alice?" Kairi scratched her head. "But weren't you that cute and innocent girl we met in Wonderland?"

          "I'M NOT ALICE IN WONDERLAND ANYMORE, ARE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING??" yelled Alice again, enfuriated. Of course nobody listened to her, or even cared, but hey, they could at least pretend to.

          "Huh... okay... well, I was getting bored anyway. So, you can take me, whatever." said Kairi simply. 

          "MWAHAHAHA! Of course! And with that I can get on with my eeeevil plans..." said Alice, delighted.

          "NOOOO! You should be surrendering to ME! Give your heart to the darkness! DARKNESS, I SAY!!!"

          _Pow._

"Shut up, Ansem."

-+-+-

          Sora was laying on his bed, daydream about cookies, cheesecakes, chocolate... the usual stuff. These people from Destiny Islands sure have very busy lifes don't they? Anyway, as expected, our pretty and mysterious black screen appeared once again, this time right outside Sora's window.

          But Sora took no notice, and instead continued with his daydreaming.

          "Ahem." called Alice from the screen.

          "Hmm... cheesecake..."

          "Sora???"

          "I'm sooo hungry..."

          "SORA?????"

          "Huh, what?" Sora got up, and went to see what was outside his window. And no doubt, there it was: the mysterious black screen.

          Sora stared blankly at the screen for a few seconds.

          "..."

          "..."

          "COOL, I HAVE CABLE!!!!!" he yelled suddenly.

          "No, stupid boy!!! It's me, the supreme ruler of this world!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And I have some terrible news for you... I have kidnapped your princess Kairi! now ain't I the best villain ever?" said Alice, gleaming with joy.

          "But you're not even a villain..." Ansem muttered.

          "Shut up Ansem!"

          Sora continued to stare in confusement. After a few minutes, the information finally sank in, and he started to scream "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SHE KIDNAPPED KAIRI! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! I HAVE TO GET HELP! IT'S... It's..." he thought for a moment. "By the way, who the heck are you?"

          "AAAARGH! It's me! Alice!!" she yelled. How could these people not remember *her*, the most important character of that entire stupid game?!? Okay maybe it wasn't stupid, but you got the point.

          "Alice?" Sora scratched his head. "But weren't you..."

          "NO! I'M NOT THE CUTE AND INNOCENT ALICE FROM WONDERLAND!" Alice drank a glass of water. So much yelling in just one day was killing her throat. But it wasn't her fault all these people were incredibly and helplessly stupid. Ansem, for exemple, didn't stop getting on her nerves. "Now listen here, you'll come to look for her - not that you'll ever find me anyway, but you can try."

          "Okay!" Sora nodded happily. "But... why?"

          "Because I'm telling you to!" said Alice.

          "Why?"

          "For stupid plot purposes of this crappy fic, that's why! Now I have to go! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *breath* HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

          And Alice's image faded, leaving only a red screen with the message "Sorry, supreme ruler of the world isn't here, please come back later."

          "Hey, wait-... I better go find Riku." Sora thought. "That girl's laugh sure made me scared..."

-+-+-

          Riku, unlike his other fellow friends of Destiny Islands, actually had something to do and keep him busy. And that thing was running away from Selphie.

          Okay...it wasn't really an important thing, but at least it was something.

          So, while he was running, he bumped into Sora, who actually saw Riku coming - he just liked bumping into things. Fun!

          "Riku! I'm so glad I found you, listen, there is something important..." started Sora, until Selphie step between the two boys and starting to talk like an accelerated voice recorder.

          "Yay!RikuIfinallyfoundyouwowyourunreallyfastyouknowanywaylikeIwassaying..."

          "...Kairi's just been kidnapped, and you will never guess by who!..."

          "...Icouldn'tfindKairisowecouldtalkaboutthenewmallthey'reopeningnearby..."

          "...Alice! Yes, that little blonde from Wonderland! She appeared on a black screen..."

          "...andsoIcameheretospendsometimewithyousowhatareyouuptohuhhuhhuh?"

          "...and told us to look for Kairi! What will we do?"

          Okay, we could say that Riku hadn't gotten anything of what was going on... but he heard random (and coveniently important) words such as "Kairi", "kidnapped" and "Alice". Wait, Kairi was kidnapped by Alice? That didn't make any sense... and then, he thought, who cares?

          "And...why exactly should we be looking for Kairi?" asked Riku.

          "Because Alice told us to. I'm sure you have lots of interesting things to do around here that keep you busy and unable to go huh?" asked Sora sarcastically.

          Riku had to admit that running away from Selphie (who by the way was STILL rambling about things usually only her and Kairi ever cared) wasn't his all-time favorite pasttime. So, he gave up.

          "Okay. We'll think of something by tomorrow."

-+-+-

          "And while you're sleeping, give in to the darkness... open your hearts to the dark-"

          "ANSEM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN MY CASTLE, SO SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH TO THOSE MISERABLE HEROES!!!"

          "Sorry..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **Lol, guys, this is what happens when you write something totally crazy out of your crazy little head. I dunno if I'll continue this... any of you interested? =D Please review, I'd like to hear your comments.

So, I'm off now!

Tallis


	2. The rescue mission

**TAKEN OVER**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does. I really wished I owned it though...****

**Warnings: **Randomness, madness, and major OOC-ness.****

**A/N: **I've decided to continue this story, as it is fun to write =D Although I really should be updating Change My Life... oh well =D this one is just easier to write.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**CHAPTER 2 - The Rescue Mission**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

          Sora woke up on the next day thinking. Was he supposed to do something? He couldn't remember.

          "Sora!"

          But he had a feeling that something important had happened...

          "Sora!!!"

          Something he couldn't remeber...

          "SORA! GET UP!!!"

          Sora bolted up from the bed and saw Riku standing next to him.

          "Phew, Riku, it's only you..." said the younger boy, calming down. "God, you really scared me there."

          "Glad to know you find me so good-looking by the point I scare you to death." said Riku sarcastically. "Anyway, I've gathered some people for our rescue mission."

          "Eh?"

          "You know, about the whole Kairi thing..."

          Kairi thing? Wait... he remembered... Alice going evil, Kairi being kidnapped and Ansem not cleaning things right. The world was in danger, of course!!!

          "Oh, right!"

          "Geez... now c'mon, we've got to meet them."

          The boys walked out to the beach, as Riku was saying "Well, there aren't many people who decided to help, but I did my best to find someone."

          Sora looked at three people standing in front of them on the beach. Yes, they were the ones who were going to help Sora and Riku to rescue Kairi; they were strong, smart, and knew how to fight very well. They were champions, they were perfect-

          Or at least Sora _hoped _they would be. But instead, what he found was Selphie, Wakka and Tidus.

          A small bouncy girl with a jump-rope, a guy with a fake Jamaican accenct and a ball, and a crybaby with a stick.

          They were so screwed.

-+-+-

          Alice was sitting on her pretty big throne of her pretty big castle. She liked thrones and castles. Especially when you were the supreme ruler of the world. Things are so much funnier when you have total and absolute control over all the human (and non-human) beings!

          "Hmm... I need to think of a way to make them get lost on their way over here..." Alice mumbled.

          She looked at the TV there was in front of her throne (hey, she had an advanced castle!). She was watching the Hercules cartoon. Hm, Hercules, cartoon, Disney...

          "That's it! I'm going to send them off in other worlds! Ha, I'm such a genious."

-+-+-

          "So, did you understand everything?"

          Sora had explained about ten times everything that had happened and what they were going to do, but Wakka was just playing with his blitzball, Tidus was staring at Sora - probably spaced off, and Selphie was just nodding constantly, not really having understood anything of it.

          "Say, do I get ice cream if I do this?" asked Selphie curiously. Sora sighed.

          "Yes, Selph, you will get ice cream."

          "Yay! Then let's go!" Selphie finished happily.

          She had barely finished the sentence when a black hole appeared from nowhere under them, and they were sucked by it. Everything was circling, it was all very confusing... darkness everywhere...

          And then they stopped. Sora looked around. It was a very empty land, very green and with many trees. There was only one house ahead of them.

          "Where are we, ya?" asked Wakka confused.

          Suddenly, out of the house, echoed a terrible, horrible, fear-strucking voice...

          "Does someone need a hug?"

          Barney the Dinosaur.

          "WAAAAAAH!" screamed Selphie, hiding behind the other guys. "EVIL! EVIL!"

          Sora stared at Barney for a moment, seeming deeply in tought. And then...

          "HEARTLESS! DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" the boy yelled, taking out his keyblade and doing the entire world a favour by cutting Barney into several tiny pieces.

          "Sora, I don't think that was really a heartless..." said Riku, pointing out at the Barney's cut pieces on the ground. Funnily, he was full of engines of every sort, and a green tiny creature (alien?) came out from a compartment of the dinosaur. Talk about creepy.

          The black screen - you didn't forget it right? - appeared above the group's heads once again, and Alice showed up in it.

          "Oops, wrong world. Let me see if I get it right now..." said Alice, pressing some buttons. The group was once again sucked by the blach hole and appeared somewhere else. 

          But this place was full of Japanese people working, eating and talking, with several sketches on the walls and people tied to chairs with helmets over their heads in front of videogames, very close to the screen. "Hey, where is this place?" Sora asked.

          "This is Square-Enix headquarters. You seem familiar..." said the Japanese guy, studying Sora. "Hey, wanna  participate of our new game, Kingdom Hearts 2? You look just like the main character, and we pay really well ya know..."

          "DAMMIT! Wrong world again!" Alice's voice came out of the black screen again. "Ansem, for god's sake, be helpful once in your life and press the right button!"

          Ansem reluctantly pressed a random yellow button, muttering something under his breath, and ONCE AGAIN Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were thrown into another dimension, ending up at...

          "I feel sick." complained Tidus.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **And the madness continues! =D I know that you people who reviewed found Alice being evil so... weird. Well, that's the whole point =D it's supposed to be weird. Besides, I warned about the OOC-ness ^_^ You probably noticed I don't like Barney much =D well, he really gets on my nerves. Anyway. The end of the chapter was lame, I know, but I couldn't come up with something better =/

**Soras Angel: **Yay! I'm glad you liked it ^_^

**BubbleFairy03: **Lol, I love fics like this too =D Of course I love my super loyal reviewer (I'm sure many people do too!) ^_^. Evil is good, I agree *grins evily* (Didja know I love Ansem? =D) but I tried something different from the usual romance thing, and besides, I really like to write humor! Oooh, I like being called Tallis-chan! Right, we're friends, BubbleFairy03-chan... okay, that was weird =D lol! And yep, I love sugar too! Wee, fun! ^_^

**Kintora: **Lol, yep it's weird, I agree ^_^ thanks for the luck!

See ya next chapter!

Tallis


	3. Have you seen Alice?

**TAKEN OVER**

Hello! Is anybody there/crickets/ Oh well... I know I completely abandoned my stories for MONTHS, but there IS an explanantion (a bunch of them, actually), but I won't bore you much with my stupid life. The important thing is, now I have a brand new computer! Yayy hugz computer So, on with the chapter (which is very short, by the way, sorry about that. I'm soon going to update my Squffie story, so stay alert! ;) )

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does, bla bla bla, you know the deal.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Have you seen Alice? **

Sora opened his eyes, only to find out that they were all in a very dark forest, with dead trees and the classic black clouded sky that comes along with every scary environment.

Meanwhile, Wakka was rolling on the ground screaming, probably still suffering from the after-effects of the black spinning teleporter of doom.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Stop spinning! Head hurts! Waaaaa-"

Then again, maybe he was just stupid.

Riku just kicked him. "Get a grip, dude!"

Wakka blinked. And blinked again. Then again just to make it an odd number. Apparently it finally clicked that they weren't spinning anymore, so he got up, cleaned his clothes and put on a serious look as if nothing had happened.

Talk about freaky.

"Well, we better move along in case Alice decides to show up again." Sora said and started moving towards the forest. Nobody followed him, though.

"Hey" Sora turned around to see his friends watching him with different expressions of... well he actually couldn't tell. Tidus seemed on the verge of crying, Selphie clung to Riku's arm, Riku looked around startled with every little noise and Wakka... well Wakka was just his normal freaky self. "Guys, we have to go! Why are you so scared"

"I don't want to go to scary dark forest" Selphie pouted and sat down on the ground. "I'm staying here till we spin back home again" Wakka shuddered at the sound of the word spin.

"Riku, how 'bout some help here" Sora looked at his older friend for some sort of assistance, but Riku was on the verge of being seriously disturbed. Even so, he turned around to face Sora, and tried his best to sound calm and confident as he always was.

"W-well Selphie, if we d-don't go on then something might just..." he gulped"attack us here any minute, or worse..."

However that stating seemed to work best on Riku than on Selphie. The girl continued on the ground, pouting. "Yea but you promised me ice cream before and I don't see ice cream anywhere..."

"Selphie, how the heck do you plan to find ice cream on a place like this!"

"But Riku promised! He promised!That'snotfairI'magoodgirlwhydon'tIdeservesomeicecreamsweetchocolateicecreamwithvanillaontop"

And there you go, human voice recorder on max velocity. Don't even TRY to understand it.

"Hey, Selphie, calm dow-" Riku suddenly stopped when he felt something falling on him. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A SUPER DARK CREATURE! IT'S COME TO HUNT US, KILL US AND USE OUR BODIES AS PILLOWS! TAKE IT OFF! IT'S ON ME! IT'S GOING TO EAT MY BRAIN! OH MY GOD, PLEASE SAVE ME! I'M DYING! I'M-"

Selphie got up and took a leaf out of Riku's hair.

_Stares._

"I mean... Selphie, do you understand now the danger of us staying here?" Riku said, a faint pink on his cheeks. Selphie just giggled.

Sora sighed and looked at his other friend, Tidus.

"So... Tidus? Erm... what do you say we go in a walk through this charming dark forest? It's a _really_ nice weather for a picnic don't you think?" Sora tried to sound casual and plastered a fake goofy smile on his face.

Unfortunetly, Tidus was just as useless, if not more, as the others.

"I want my mommy..." Tidus cried silently.

Sora was about to give up, thinking 'how could Riku come up with the stupid idea of bringing _these_ of all people along?', but then they heard a noise right from above them, on the dark trees.

"Hello there! Having communication problems, are we?"

The gang looked up (well, Riku actually almost had a heart attack) and saw a strange purple cat with a HUGE smile sitting on one of the trees.

"Who are you?" Selphie asked.

"I? I am the Cheshire cat." The cat gave another one of those grins...

"Hey, maybe he'll help us!" Wakka said happily. "Have you seen a little girl named Alice around here?"

"Hm... Alice? A blond girl with a blue dress?"

"Yea."

"The stupid one with an innocent face?"

"Yea."

"The one who follows the rabbit?"

"Yea."

"The one who killed the Queen with her own cricket flamingos?"

"Yea...wait, what?"

"Oh nevermind." the cat chuckled.

"So, have you seen her"

"Nope, never seen her before!" the cat grinned again (apparently he lived to do that and annoy people).

"Oh okay then. Thanks for your help!" Wakka smiled.

"Anytime buddy." and the cat suddenly disappeared.

Everyone except for Wakka slapped their faces in desbelief of the amount of stupidness that their fellow friend had... which was a considerable amount may I add.

"What" Wakka asked stupidly. "Oh yea, that dude was a bit weird, but I think I handled him just fine, ya!" he then said proudly.

Apparently they weren't going to get out of there anytime soon...

* * *

I know it wasn't really that good, and it was short, but I tried my best to make it funny ) Anyway, I was thinking of a few ways for this story to go, so I need your opinion: is it worth continuing? I could make Sora and the gang go for a few more worlds before meeting Alice, or I could just get it over with the world thing and go straight to Alice... what do you think? Suggestions are highly appreciated! Also, one more thing: I haven't watched Alice in Wonderland for a LONG time, so I don't know if the Cheshire cat is kind of OC... oh well, this story is the OC master, so I guess it doesn't matter D

So, see ya next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Tallis


End file.
